


GAME OVER

by Haxorus



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, fnaf 3
Genre: Game Over, Other, Possession, Pretty much my interpretation, Spirit - Freeform, What happens when Springtrap gets into the office?, alternate au, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtrap gets into the office. <br/>This is what happens if the guard looses in this horrific spin of 'Cat and mouse'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> The slight gore is the corpse of the purple guy.

 

The security guard took in deep breaths as his oxygen began to run out. 

  
  
The smoke that seeped from the vents made his eyes water and his lungs burn. However, he couldn't blink now.  _It_  was there in the doorway.   
He coughed as he kept eye contact with the... _THING_  that has been tormenting him these past 5 nights.

  
  
The rotting robotic anthromorphic bunny was staring at him through the doorway as it was peeking in. With those dead-like grey eyes and silver irises that seemed to stare into his very being.

  
  
This rotten thing has been a constant pest to the guard. For some reason, it wanted to get into the office really bad, however, it seems to have trouble fighting the attraction to the sounds of the audio that the guard would trigger on his tablet.

  
  
The 'hello' ,'hi', and the childish laughter seemed to lure the animatronic away for some time. But, it was just a short time. It always would figure out that there was no kid and would head back in the direction of the office. For what, the guard doesn't want to find out. 

  
The air was getting thicker and harder to breathe. The vents were filling the security room with a smog and caused the red alarm to flash on and off and blare its' warning.   
The tablet to reboot the system was near the guards hand, yet, he refused to look away from the creature in the door.

  
  
It would always move when he wasn't looking.    
It was hard to find if he lost track of it.    
Who knows what it would do to him if he looked away and it walked into his office.

  
  
The office was a mess of different scents. Smoke, dust, age, grime and now something...rotting. The ghastly smell was coming from the animatronic, the guard assumed.   
The smell was that of decay and the stench of something metallic. _Blood?_

  
  
At some points, like when it would stand in front of his office window, he could see that inside there was something similar to...organs?   
He didn't want to jump to rational conclusions, but at some point he thought 'what if that thing eats  _PEOPLE_ ? It has organs...so can it consume things?'.

  
  
No, it was impossible, it's obviously a suit. So...the only explanation was that someone...died in it.

  
  
It didn't help the fact that he doesn't believe in the paranormal, after this he might reconsider, but it doesn't explain it's level of intelligence.   
It avoids cameras, crawls into the vents, stays in the shadows, and has a MISSION to get to the office. This isn't just a machine wondering the halls.

  
  
That doesn't help the fact that there are also those...ghostly apparitions of past animatronics. How does he know? Well, the pictures that the owner found has shown that these characters USED to function. But, now all of them are but shells of their former selves. Whether they are in pieces laying in the box in the corner of the office or being used as a decoration for the 'attraction'. They, for some reason, share similarities to the main ' _star_ '. Which he has come to know as ' _Springtrap_ '.

  
  
It didn't take long to piece together how the suit got its' name. Which answered his organ question from his earlier experiences with it.

  
  
Now, it was almost 4 AM on his 5th night, and that  _thing_  was at his door.

  
  
However, he kept taking in breaths, struggling to keep conscious. The flashing red light and blaring alarm almost seemed to be drowned out in his half-conscious state.   
The rotting rabbit almost seemed to grin at his struggles. Not that it already was. Seeing as the mask has rotted to a point that it showed the artificial teeth in the form of a creepy grin.

  
  
The guard swayed slightly, he can't keep this up for two hours, he already felt like he was going to pass out.   
He couldn't take it anymore, he needed air now!

  
  
The guard grabbed for the tablet and pressed reboot all. Causing the vents to cease leaking smoke.   
He took in deep breaths, refilling his lungs of their deprived air, and then suddenly realized something.

  
  
His breath hitched as he heard heavy footfalls enter the room. He flinched.

  
  
He lost. He lost on his 5th night. He lost the game of cat and mouse.   
Now, he was going to find out what that thing does when it gets into the office.

  
  
He held the tablet in front of him, refusing to let it down, only when he saw the fabric covered fingers wrap around the edge did he know what was coming.

  
  
The robot ripped away the tablet from his grasp, turned, and threw it on the ground. Shattering it.

  
  
It twitched for a second, then turned to look back at the guard. Compared to the sitting guard, it's height was intimidating.   
The guard tried to get up and run, however, the robot blocked his path and picked him up by his neck. Making him cough and wheeze.

  
  
It held him up with such ease that the guard tried to kick, but his legs were off the ground, giving him no leverage on the current situation.

  
  
"What the fuck?!" He couldn't help but yell as he kept kicking.   
  
The sight was terrifying. All the guard had the power to do was to stare down at his once-predator and fight helplessly. His hands were currently keeping the animatronic-suit hybrid from crushing his windpipe. His legs were currently useless.   
  
The thing almost seemed to look on sadistically. Enjoying his fear and helplessness. 

  
  
Then, it began to click in some places. Turning and grinding some things out of place. Springtrap's mouth fell slightly ajar.    
Revealing a lower jaw of a decaying body from within the suit. It made the security guard want to hurl as the stench of death became more apparent.   
The suit creaked again, cracking more of the mouth and revealing more of the decomposing corpse.

  
  
A fine...dark purple mist began to leak from the suit. Coming out of it like a fog. It seeped out of the joints, the sockets, and the mouth.   
It was odorless, tasteless, and held a really cold temperature. It even had a single color, it was violet and it was visible to the human eye.

  
  
It poured onto the floor. But unlike a fog that dissipates after a short time, this fog stayed and covered the floor of the office. The room grew cold, giving the security guard goosebumps and fogging up the office window. Giving it some frost as well. The room chilled, enough for the guard to see his breath, and the mist seemed to move to form something.

  
  
If the guard didn't believe in the paranormal before, he does now.

  
  
The fog formed what looked like a...man. It's eyes were black, with a white pupil in the middle, and it's form was that of a humanoid shape.   
A body, two arms, two legs, two eyes, etc. However, it was just made of a colored mist.

  
  
The guard felt his breath quicken as he struggled to escape the animatronics' grasp as it was still letting out that mist and still was holding onto him by his throat.   
Whatever was going on, he didn't want to know, he just knew it was going to get bad.

  
  
The purple apparition began its' approach.

  
  
"Don't come any closer!" The guard tried to bluff, but the creature didn't listen. It kept coming.   
"I'm warning you!" The guard cried as he thrashed about, trying to break the grip of the animatronic.

  
  
The effort just seemed to make the apparition smile wider at the guard's futile attempt to escape.

  
  
The guard watched in fear as it came closer, but then, it just circled around him. Now, he knew that it was behind him. Which terrified him.   
He tried to turn his head to look, yet the animatronic kept it's firm grip on him, limiting his head movement.

  
  
He froze up when he felt a sudden chill go down his back. It went from the neck down to his lower back.   
Almost like someone either ran a finger down his back or that someone was undoing a zipper...

  
  
Then, suddenly, _it was like his back was burned by napalm itself_. He let out a pain-filled scream as it felt like someone was reaching into his back and pulling his skin apart.   
The pain set his nerves aflame, his back was in agony, as it felt like his flesh was being ripped away from his spine.

  
  
It was like he was being opened...kind of like a suit. 

  
  
Then, it felt like he was having a heart attack. His torso went numb and his vision began to blur. His heart hammered in his chest as he tried to take in staggering breaths.   
He yelled again as his body turned cold. His muscles fidgeted, jerked, aches, and twitched. Giving him uncontrollable spasms.

  
  
From what his eyes could see, the mist on the floor began to gradually dissipate, however, not from natural means. It was gravitating towards HIM.   
Now, his neck was tingling, his feet refused to respond, his arms had let go and now dangle uselessly. They also refuse his brains commands to struggle and fight.

  
  
It was like something else entirely just took over his body. Eventually, all he could do was scream helplessly as his body became something else.

  
  
Everything just slowed down as his own consciousness began to get usurped from his body. His vision turned dark, almost violet, as his senses drifted away from him.   
His thoughts became not his own, his body felt non-existent, eventually only his conscious remained.

  
  
Vision, smell, taste, touch all left him. Yet, only his hearing stayed for a longer period of time.   
Within the blackness of his now conquered mind, a voice spoke to him, a voice he didn't know nor never knew.

  
  
It just said two words.

  
**"IT'S ME"** .    
  
Before the security guard faded from consciousness altogether. Leaving his body and will in the hands of the intruder of his body.

  
  
\-----------

  
  
The security guard just got finished pouring gasoline on the building as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

  
  
Then, he pulled out a match and struck it, causing it to light up as a small flame. He dropped the flaming match onto the ground, igniting the gasoline, in which the fire followed a trail of gasoline to the building that was once known as Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The building then began to slowly catch fire. Shortly after that, the fire was up and going in less than five minutes.

  
  
The security guard just walked back to his car in a calm manner.

  
  
Opening his driver-side car door, he got into the driver seat and adjusted the mirror hanging over the dashboard. Making it reflect off of the animatronic/carcass in the backseat.

  
_Springtrap_.

The guard gave out a twisted grin and revealed his new violet eyes from underneath his cap.

He cranked up the car and began to drive back to 'his' home. He let out some dark laughter as he journeyed back to his host residence.

The purple man grinned widely and said-

**_"I always come back. I always do."_ **   



End file.
